Pokemon: Shattered Soul
by Et3rnalZ
Summary: They could never know what we had to endure, Raven. When no one gave us a chance, we were forced to withstand the harsh realities of this world. We will no longer be bound by the chains of social neglect and left in the dust by those who believe they are superior. Raven, ignite your soul and freeze them for the rest of eternity."


"Eevee..." The young Pokemon let out a small cry as it lay on the pavement leading to a random house on the outskirts of a small town. Large drops of water came down from above, signaling the start to a harsh storm. Thunder boomed in the distance as if an outside presence was creating an over-the-top appearance. Once the raindrops hit Eevee, she slowly opened her eyes to find what awoke her from her slumber. "Vee…" The small Eevee looked around with a tired expression.

After finally realizing that she was woken up by rain, the Eevee shot upwards, standing on its four tiny hind legs. She looked around, unfamiliar with the surrounding area. "Vee?" Eevee turned around to find a long dirt street. A small car that was speeding away from the house left countless small piles of dirt as it continued down the road.

Even though the Eevee couldn't entirely understand what happened, she did know that she was alone now. She began to tear up, her young mind beginning to configure her emotions in this sad environment. "_Vee…_" Her tone lowered, the fear of not being with others came to reality.

The front door to the hosue behind the Eevee opened, as light from the house entered the dark outside. "What was that noise?" A voice came from the front door.

Eevee's tears stopped. She turned around, curious as to who was at the door behind her. She turned around and looked up, finding a large human looking around the area. "…Vee?" She slightly cried, fear still in her voice as the rest of the tears left marks on her fur.

"How is it raining?" The human questioned himself. "This must be a bad omen…it was just sunny a few moments ago!" He finally looked down at the ground, finding a Pokemon at his feet. "Oh, an Eevee." The man suddenly changed his expression and looked puzzled at Eevee. "Wait…why's part of her skin black…?" The man was fixated on the fur close to Eevee's face. His expression grew angry as his unreasonable mind began to think that Eevee was the result of the change in weather. "This was you, wasn't it? Foul beast…go away!"

"Eee?" Eevee began to back up away from the door, scared at human's loud voice. "_Eee…_"

The man reached off towards something to the right of the door. "Leave this place, NOW!" He pulled out a large wooden broom and began to pull it behind his head, ready for a brutal swing.

Noticing the violence that the human was acting upon her, Eevee quickly turned around and began to sprint away from the house. However, her speed was no match for the broom's reach, and the man hit her with broom on the right side of her small body. Eevee was fiercely pushed by the broom's power across the pavement, her skin being slightly scratched by rocks scattered across the ground and small drips of blood came from her body and spilled onto the blood. "**Veeeee**!" Eevee shrieked as she flew across the ground. After tumbling across the dirt road a few times, she landed on her face in a small puddle of muddy water.

"LEAVE!" Eevee heard the enraged man scream behind her. She quickly got on her feet as she continued to run away, the man closely behind her. Even with the bloody scrapes on the sides of her body causing pain, Eevee still ran as if her life depended on it.

Eventually, Eevee came across a large forest entrance, believing that this could be used as cover. The man was still on her tail, readying to draw more blood. As she continued to run through the forest, tears flew off her cheeks as she wondered why this man was being so violent to her.

* * *

After half an hour of nonstop running, Eevee finally began to grow tired and stopped running. The man seemed to have stopped his chase about ten minutes back, however Eevee wasn't entirely sure that he was gone until the yelling silenced. Her breathing was very abrupt, sweat pouring down from the top of her head. "Vee…" Eevee quietly gasped for air due to her exhausted nature.

Looking around, Eevee didn't know where she was, however she saw sunlight start to peer up through all of the bushes, signaling a new day. This let Eevee see a subtle exit in the forest, in which she naively followed. After pushing through countless leaves and bushes, Eevee finally made it to the exit.

As Eevee exited the forest, a large beam of light rushed to her eyes, causing her to slightly shut them. The sun was incredibly bright on the horizon atop the small mountains, filling the land around Eevee with sunlight. "Vee…" Eevee groaned as she looked away from the blinding sun.

She didn't even know where she was, or even what region she was in. Eevee looked around to see if she could put together a few of the landmarks around her. However, there wasn't much to go off. She was surrounded by grass, the forest was behind her, the mountains in front of her, and a large building in the distance above a few trees.

Taking note of the large building that sat on top of the shaded trees, Eevee decided to continue onwards to that location, it was possible that she could find a Trainer there. Suddenly, when she began to take a few steps, her back left leg cramped, and Eevee slightly fell to the ground. "Vee!" She cried as she recognized the slight pain in her leg. Looking back at her leg and past all of the gray fur, she could see a medium-sized purple blotch on her skin. The bruise gave her slight pain, however it didn't stop her from standing back up. As she continued to walk, Eevee realized that this must've been from the man that chased her yesterday.

Once realizing the cause of it, Eevee began to wonder why the man had chased her in the first place. The man furiously claimed that she was the cause of the sudden change of weather, however that couldn't have been possible. She was just a regular Eevee, how could she have the power to change the weather?

Finally, Eevee remembered what the man was paying his attention at on Eevee when he first looked at her. "_Wait, why's that part of her skin black…?_" She recalled him say. Eevee didn't notice up until now, but her fur coating close to the bottom of her head was entirely black. As a newborn Pokemon however, she couldn't tell if her fur was different from other Eevee's since she had never seen another one before. She tried to piece together some of the reasons, and she became lost in thought.

"The hell is this thing?" A loud voice yelled towards Eevee.

Startled, Eevee looked over to her right where the yell came from. About a few yards away from her, a man about the same size as the man from the previous night stood toe to toe with a female about a head shorter than him. To each of their sides stood two Pokemon— a short, light bluish creature that resembled a child stood next to the girl, and a more muscular, tan and reddish creature with a large red steel beam on its shoulder stood next to the boy.

Eevee perked up and sat up straight, looking at the two Trainers to try and get one of them to catch her.

"So you're the Eevee that the guy back in Rolias Town said that started the random thunderstorm, huh?" The boy questioned with anger in his voice. "I'll have you know that because of your dumbass, we couldn't continue our early training and got soaked."

"Ugh…I even got my hair wet because of you." The girl argued as she began to stroke her supposedly messy hair. "You have to help me clean it when we get home, Will."

"It's ok, Olivia." Will tried to comfort her girlfriend. "Of course I'll help you. But let's give this disgusting creature a bit of punishment, shall we?" Will grew a malicious smile on his face as he looked towards Eevee with dastardly intent, and slowly began to walk towards the injured Pokemon.

"Wait!" Olivia stopped Will dead in his tracks. "What if someone walks by and sees us?"

Will recognized the logic of his girlfriend explained to him. "You're right…" Still, his bastard smile maintained itself. "Well, we can just call this a Pokemon battle, right?" Will turned to both of their Pokemon. "Machop, Gurdurr, kick this shit out of this thing."

Eevee shuddered when hearing the loud, angry conversation of the humans. As Gurdurr and Machop began to approach her, she began to back up slowly. The pain in her left leg began to sharpen, and Eevee fell to the ground for a slight moment before recollecting herself. As she stood back up from looking at the ground, Gurdurr's large steel beam was already in motion inches away from her face. She was smacked across the face with incredible force that clearly outmatched the other man's broom. Eevee was pushed straight into the dirt, and she was unable to recollect herself in time for Machop's rapid barrage of punches. The small yet muscular Pokemon pushed Eevee farther into the dirt, not allowing her to regain her strength. Gurdurr soon joined in, and the two began to continously punch Eevee until her strength was no more. Eevee's tears and blood were being covered by nearby dirt as the two enraged Pokemon continued their mayhem.

As the one-sided brawl was continuing, Will felt a vibration in his right pocket. He reached into it and pulled out his cell phone, receiving a call from an unknown number. Will naively swiped the phone icon to the right to answer the call. "Hello? Who's this?" He asked. Olivia looked away from the brawl to see what Will was doing. "Oh, Mr. Saxtin! Yeah sorry, we're doing some training right now. We'll be over there in just a second." Will removed his phone from his ear and placed it back into his pocket, turning his attention to Olivia. "Mr. Saxtin says he has a few new strength stimuli to try on Gurdurr and Machop. He said it would increase their strength by double the effects of the stimuli they consumed a few minutes earlier.

"Oh, great!" Olivia exclaimed and faced her attention towards their two Pokemon. "YOU TWO! Comon, let's get out of here."

Gurdurr and Machop stopped their punches and backed away from Eevee. Large smiles grew on both of their faces as they returned to their Trainers. When the bloody and bruised Eevee was finally revealed within the small crater in the dirt, Olivia's smile grew even larger as she saw the Pokemon completely damaged and destroyed. "Perfect." Her evil expression closely related that of her tone.

Finally, all four evil beings left the small grassy area, leaving Eevee defeated in the dirt. "Vee…" a very small cry came from her, which gave the impression of her fading willpower. She couldn't get up, there were far too many bruises and broken bones within the course of her body.

Even with her bruised body, Eevee somehow found a bit of strength to lift herself on her four small legs. Immediately, she began to lean on her front right leg, and she refracted a lot of the strength on her other three legs due to their immeasurable pain. She could now feel countless bruises and scratches across her small body. Even though Eevee's body seemed to be completely demolished, she still found the tiniest bit of strength that would allow her to limp away from the grassland. She did not know where she was walking towards, unbeknownst that it was the same direction as the two evil trainers.

* * *

Eevee continued onwards for the next hour, limping very slowly to maintain a steady pace as to not let her body falter. Finally, she experienced two new feelings; hunger and thirst. These two feelings felt almost as painful as the cracked bones of her body, a combination that gave her an idea of just rolling over. Even so, she did not want to consider that option yet, as a small bit of hope still filled her heart. Her legs still continued to move without any sense of direction.

She eventually came across a side entrance to a very large town. Eevee couldn't really focus on the buildings due to her lust for food and water. She immediately walked towards one of the small houses next to the entrance, ready to plead for food. A woman stood outside of the house, playing with her child.

Once Eevee reached the two humans, the woman quickly took notice of her presence. "AH!" She screamed. "Get away, cursed creature!" The woman quickly grabbed her child and the two ran inside of their house, locking the door behind them.

"Vee…"Eevee spoke with sadness. She walked away from the house and continued on to the next.

That wasn't the last time people would react to Eevee that way, though. In fact, every house after that reacted the same way as the woman did, their minds poisoned by the lies of the angry man with the broom. No one would give in to Eevee's hopes for just the tiniest bit of food. Neglect was apparent all across the city as every human looked at Eevee with either fear or anger. Their Pokemon felt the same way, however violence never ensued. Rather than physical destruction, Eevee experienced the demolition of her mentality and soul. No one wanted to help her, no one cared for her. They would've preferred her to be dead rather than wander the streets of their "pure" town.

After being neglected by every person wandering the streets of the town, Eevee found herself walking to the southern exit of the town, and eventually ended up next to the entrance of a dark and gloomy forest.

Finally, Eevee fell to the ground at once. This was it, her soul was completely deprived of willpower, and she had finally given up on her life. As she lay there awaiting her death to come, hatred began to ensue in her soul. This was it, a wasted life filled with neglect and sadness.

As her eyes finally began to close, Eevee looked towards the entrance of the forest. "Vee…?" A low, cry came from Eevee as she wondered what was approaching her.

A dark figure was slowly approaching her, and Eevee braced herself for her death. Finally, when the dark figure approached, Eevee shut her eyes. She felt something slowly touch her head. Eevee looked up and realized that the dark figure was a human, and he was patting her on the head.

This was the first time Eevee had ever felt affection.


End file.
